


Family, First and Foremost

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In which Narcissa meets her ex and makes the most difficult decision of her life. AU! Drabble
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Challenges [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 7





	Family, First and Foremost

Narcissa stood in front of the mirror, inspecting her wedding dress for any imperfections. She was a Black—and would soon be a Malfoy; she couldn't afford to look anything less than the perfect bride on her wedding day.

She noticed a tiny tear in the sleeve and immediately pointed it out to Madam Malkin, who quickly apologized and began working on sewing it up.

After Narcissa was sure everything was as perfect as it could be, she left the shop and began making her way towards the new restaurant that had opened up on the outskirts of Diagon Alley. On her way, she didn't notice a redheaded woman following her at a quick pace.

It was only when she turned the corner that the woman grabbed her arm and yanked her into a dark part of the alley. Narcissa's wand was immediately in her hand.

"Let me—" she trailed off when she realised who it was. "Oh, it's you…"

"Yes, it's me," the woman snapped, glaring at her. "Narcy, how could you do this to me? To _us?_ Don't I mean anything to you?"

"You did. But not anymore. You always knew we weren't meant to be… After all... Family, first and foremost," Narcissa said calmly, not meeting the woman's emerald-green eyes. She knew if she saw the hurt reflecting in those gorgeous eyes, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from reaching for the woman.

And Narcissa couldn't do that. Not to her family. Not anymore.

"But… I thought we had a chance together. Did you at least love me?" the woman whispered, hurt evident in her tone, causing Narcissa's own heart to break.

But she knew she needed to harden it against the woman, or else her family would be most disappointed in her. She couldn't do that to her family—not after what they'd done to Andy for leaving them for a Muggle-born.

 _Family comes first. Nothing else matters. No one._ Her parents' words were drilled into her head from a young age, but now Narcissa's little rebellion needed to end.

Narcissa straightened her shoulders and pulled her arm away from the woman's grasp. "Not anymore," she lied smoothly before she turned her back on the heartbroken redhead. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my fiance's waiting for me. Goodbye, Miss Evans."

As Narcissa turned to walk away from her, she accidentally caught sight of the tears streaming down her ex-girlfriend's face, her nose red and skin flushed, and Narcissa almost fell to her knees to beg her for forgiveness. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pushed past her, letting her fingers graze against the redhead's one last time.

_Forgive me, Lily…_


End file.
